


Shroud

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Classic Ghost Stories, Ghosts, Haunting, Horror, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: Ever since he was little, Jung Taekwoon experienced strange things.





	Shroud

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt is "classic ghost stories"
> 
> enjoy!♡

Ever since he was little, Jung Taekwoon experienced strange things.

His parents and sisters never seemed to suffer the same phenomena as he, and as time went by and they continued blind to it all, Taekwoon decided he was the only one in his family affected by such happenings.

One of his earliest memories was of a night when he, still a toddler, woke up to a mass of darkness standing next to his crib. He couldn’t remember if he had been afraid or not, his memory of that particular occasion hazy as he was still so young, but he could recall perfectly the way the mobile hanging over the crib had gone completely, unnaturally still. They were little, colorful plastic racehorses - they were so light any breeze was able to rock them, but there they were, frozen above him.

His memory of the incident, unfortunately, ended there; if he’d cried or fell back asleep, he didn’t know. There were still plenty of other occasions after that, occasions he could still remember very clearly.

Most of it were little things. Hearing footsteps in the middle of the night or when he was alone in the house; seeing shadows rushing by from the corner of his eyes; feeling someone tap him on the shoulder and turning around to find nobody there; hearing voices he couldn’t recognize calling his name.

A few of the most memorable ones were the days he would wake up feeling like someone had spooked him into awareness, the feeling you have when someone comes from behind you to give you a fright; he’d wake up feeling like he’d just been scared like that, his heart beating rapidly and threatening to come up his throat, and, as always, there would be nobody there. He would also wake up to someone humming a song he didn’t know, a song he would find himself humming at random moments.

When he grew up a little more, around ten years old, it’s when he started seeing the lady in white.

It happened every single night, and no matter how many times he saw her, the lady in white would never fail to terrify him. The long black hair, the sunken features, the hollow eyes, the white shroud which covered her body. He would wake up and there she was, standing at the bottom of his bed, staring right at him.

He tried closing his eyes and wishing her away. He tried praying. He tried telling her to leave.

Nothing worked.

He wouldn’t even find it in himself to get out of bed to run to his parents’ room, because that meant walking right by the apparition.

He tried getting used to it, expecting the lady in white to plague him for the rest of his life; he tried speaking to her on several occasions, asking her what she wanted, why was she there, why  _him_. She never answered any of his questions.

After he grew into a teenager, he began seeing her less and less, until he stopped seeing her entirely. He still experienced odd happenings here and there, but it had lessened significantly as he became an adult - around the time he met the person who would later become his husband, Cha Hakyeon.

Despite trusting Hakyeon with his life, comfortable to tell him anything, Taekwoon never shared with him the paranormal events he’d witnessed during his early years, not because he worried Hakyeon would not believe him or laugh at his expense, but because Hakyeon— Well… He was a bit of a scaredy-cat. His decision of not talking to him about it was more for Hakyeon’s own sake than Taekwoon’s comfort zone; were Hakyeon not so easy to scare, he would have told him all about it eons ago.

He didn’t find it a necessity either way; nothing had happened in a long time at that point, and even after they’d moved in together a couple of years into their relationship, Taekwoon didn’t see or hear anything out of the ordinary.

He was finally free.

Marrying Hakyeon was a dream come true, that happiness only topped by the successful adoption of their daughter, Chaeyeon. He was happy. Life was good, he loved his husband more than anything and his daughter was the sun of his life. Their family was small, but happy and full of love - and they planned on adopting more kids eventually, once Chaeyeon was old enough to understand the responsibilities and duties of a big sister.

He was woken up that night by Chaeyeon tugging on his pajama shirt. “Papa, wake up!”

Hakyeon groaned next to him, merely shoving his face into the pillow to keep sleeping, and Taekwoon, reluctantly, opened his eyes to look at his daughter. “Yes, honey?”

Chaeyeon, four years old then, had her big eyes wide open, fear reflected on the dark irises. Taekwoon immediately had a sinking feeling inside his gut, trying to ignore the panic flooding his veins.

“There’s a scary lady wearing a white dress in my room!”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
